


Camping With The Family

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [36]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10 year old Alura, 11 year old CJ, Camping trips, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or, nothing goes according to plan.   Nothing





	Camping With The Family

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff, enjoy! :=). Takes place before "Take me out to..."

******

“OK! Got it!” James called out as he finished tying the rest of the supplies onto the roof rack of Alex and Astra’s SUV

“OK!” Alex finished loading Kara’s giant, falling-apart-at-the-seams suitcase, which was loaded with, among other things, plenty of snacks to feed the two hungry Kryptonians and their half-Human daughters “remind me again why Kara couldn’t pack her own bag?” Alex grumbled at her wife as she climbed inside the car

“Don’t ask me” Astra chuckled as James gave them a thumbs up through the window before heading to his own car where Kara and Alura were waiting. Despite Astra’s protests about the waste of gas using two cars would use, she had backed off due to simple physics, i.e. it was physically impossible to fit six people in a car that only sat five at the most and was already packed with various amounts of camping gear. So, Astra had bit her lip and spent the next few hours grumbling while everybody else had eagerly gathered, or bought, the camping supplies.

It was Alex who had suggested camping this year as part of the family outing, vetoing the normal, traditional outings, like going to the beach or an amusement park, in favor of a two day weekend of camping up in the mountains north of city. Having fond memories of Jeremiah taking them both camping, Kara had eagerly agreed, using her Super-pout on James to make him agree.

Astra had been convinced once Alex had used some creative psychology on her, reminding her that, despite all her claims of supporting the environment, she had spent the last ten years or so living in a crowded, polluted city (Astra had known exactly what she was doing, but had conceded that her wife had a point, and so had agreed).

CJ and Alura had been surprisingly easy to convince. Having been raised in National City, camping was something new and different to them. With that settled, Alex and Astra had filed for vacation time with J’onn (they almost never went on vacation, so that they plenty of vacation days piled up), and made plans to stay for the weekend at a campground just north of city in the mountains, far enough to ‘get away’ from it all, but close enough that if Kara need to zip off and save the day, she wouldn’t have to break the sound barrier.

“OK, everybody buckled?” Alex asked as she started the car

“Yes” Astra nodded

“Yep” CJ beamed from the backseat, nose already buried in a book

“OK, let’s go…”

******

With Kara and James following them, they quickly left the city limits. Within an hour they were following a long, winding, lonely stretch of road lined with tall, ancient-looking trees

“CJ,” Astra twisted around to look at her daughter “put the book down,” she instructed “come look at this” she nodded out the windshield to the trees lining the road, smiling at CJ’s stunned gasp

“Whoa” she exclaimed

Alex chuckled “Thought you’d like that” she commented as a light drizzle began to set in

“That’s ominous” Astra noted as the rain got harder by the second

“It’s fine,” Alex dismissed “it’ll let up”

******

The rain did not let up

Far from it.

If anything, it came down harder by the time they reached the campground, the ironically named ‘Sunny Pines Campground’, there were pine trees yes, but a serious lack of sun, in fact with the way the rain was coming down, the place might have to change their name to the ‘Flooding Pines Campground’, virtual sheets of rain dropped from the heavens, soaking everybody in seconds

“Oh my god! It’s freezing!” Kara exclaimed as she struggled to untie and open the tent without ripping it apart, a difficult task, seeing as how her fingers were actually getting numb

“OK!” Alex called out “girls, stay in the car!” she ordered “Astra, let’s get a fire going…”

******

By the time Kara had gotten the tent out (spending at least fifteen more minutes that needed just trying to figure out the instructions), the rain had trickled down to a light drizzle again, just hard enough to douse any fire that Alex and Astra tried to start

“You know, I could just…” Astra gestured to her eyes and then to the pile of wet sticks that stubbornly refused to ignite despite Alex’s best efforts (she’d been rubbing two sticks together so hard it was a wonder that _she_ didn’t catch fire)

“Kara tried that on her first trip with Dad and me,” she explained to Astra “…it wasn’t pretty”

Astra frowned as she suddenly recalled the date that Kara first said she had gone camping “Alex,” she sighed “are you trying to tell me that Kara is responsible for the Wildfire of 2001?”

“I’m not ‘trying’ to tell you anything,” Alex retorted, rubbing the sticks together harder “come on! Light! Damn it!”

“Here,” Astra reached into one of the packs they’d brought and pulled out a lantern-like device “thermal lantern, built by WayneTech, used by the military,” she explained “rated ninety-nine-point-nine percent safe. No wildfires,”

Alex just grumbled darkly as the rain started up again

“Waterproof too” Astra added, flicking a switch on the device, it lit up with warm orange glow and a gentle hum, already producing a noticeable heat

A loud yell made both women turn, as Kara and James frantically leaned out of the tent

“That was the girls!” Kara exclaimed

“Mom!” CJ called out “skunk!”

******

Giving up on the fire, Alex and Astra, and Kara and James all huddled together in the adult tent, while CJ and Alura—both of whom had sprayed by a rather potent-smelling skunk—had been banished to the smaller pup tent

“How the hell do you forget to pack two tents, Kara?” Alex demanded, elbowing her sister aside in an effort to get more room in the cramped space “there are six people here!” she exclaimed “we cannot all fit into one tent”

“Hey, at least she remembered to pack the pup tent for the girls” James pointed out

“Thank god for small favors,” Alex sighed, groaning as the wind shifted and the distinct smell of skunk—slightly diluted by the rain—wafted over “and you.” Alex turned to glare at her wife, who had positioned herself as close to the opening as she could without actually being outside the tent proper (even years later her claustrophobia still bothered her) “I said bring that deskunking spray, it might come in handy” Alex exclaimed

“I didn’t think that my grandniece would be stupid enough to _provoke_ one!” Astra countered “who in their right mind sees a skunk and provokes it?”

“All right, all right,” James sighed “let’s look at the bright side, we’re dry, and we’re spending time together” he pointed out

There was a sudden loud _snap_ from outside, like an elastic band snapping, followed by two yelps from the girls

“Mom!” CJ called out as the adults leaned out to see the pup tent promptly cave in on itself…

******

“Here are your keys, please enjoy your stay” the desk clerk said as he handed Kara and James and Alex and Astra each a key, politely _not_ wrinkling his nose as CJ and Alura shuffled by

“Oh, stop sulking,” Astra sighed to her wife “nobody said we couldn’t stay at a hotel this weekend”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
